Intravascular catheters are currently utilized in a wide variety of minimally-invasive or percutaneous medical procedures. Generally, an intravascular catheter enables a physician to remotely perform a medical procedure by inserting the catheter into the vascular system of the patient at an easily accessible location and navigating the tip of the catheter to a desirable target site. By this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be remotely accessed.
Typically, a percutaneous procedure begins with the step of inserting a distal portion of the catheter into the patient's vasculature at a convenient location. Once the distal portion of the catheter has entered the patient's vascular system the physician may urge the distal tip forward by applying forces to the proximal portion of the catheter. Typically, the path taken by a catheter through the vascular system is tortuous, requiring the catheter to change direction frequently. While advancing the catheter through the tortuous path of the patient's vasculature, the physician must steer the distal end of the catheter. During a percutaneous procedure, the physician typically is not able to manipulate the distal portion of the catheter directly. For this reason, physicians typically must steer the distal end of the catheter by applying torsional forces to the proximal portion of the catheter.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.